


ONE night Harley!

by Blackdragon1998



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Harley being Harley, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: Harley is out with Dinah and Helena when trouble finds them. the only thing they can do is call Harley’s girlfriend? But this is the one night a month (Y/N) uses to relax.
Relationships: Dinah Lance & Helena Bertinelli, Dinah Lance & Reader, Harley Quin & Dinah Lance, Harley Quinn & Helena Bertinelli, Harley Quinn/ reader, Helena Bertinelli & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	ONE night Harley!

**Author's Note:**

> not one of my best works, still hope you enjoy.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, they are all mine.

Motorcycle parked at you favorite spot in the woods, just outside the city, taking in the scent of the forest. The tense muscles in your body relax a little. Knowing what was coming.  
Once a month you came here to escape the city, if only for a little.

In the process of taking off your shirt, you feel your phone vibrate in your pants pocket. Sighting you look at the name popping up. Not surprised to see your girlfriends face smiling at you.  
Knowing better than to ignore her. Last time you did, she killed a whole squat of penguin’s men. Leaving you to clean up the mess.

“Hello?” you were ready for whatever explanation was coming.

“Hello, this (Y/N)?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

“Yes! Who are you and where’s Harley?” your voice hardens at the end. If somebody decided to kidnap her, again, because of the Joker you were going to kill somebody.

“thank god!” you could hear the relieve in the woman’s voice.  
“I’m Dina Lance. Helena and I are at a club with Harley and…” pinching the bridge of your nose, a headache was starting to form in the back of your head.

“I have an idea of what happened. Who did she piss off and how bad is it?” you asked getting straight to the point.

“well at the club a couple of Sionis former goons started talking shit and she might have broken some guy’s legs,” Dinah explained. You could help the chuckle, sounded like Harley.

“Of course she did. How big is the chance she is going to kill someone?” you get back on your bike ready to take off the moment you got a direction.

“with Harley, you never know,” Dinah responded.

“Good point. Send me the address and I will be there in thirty minutes. Try to refrain her from killing in the meantime.”

Dinah Drake was a little confused. The conversations she just had over the phone was not what she expected. She at least thought she would have to explain in great depth what had happened, but you seemed to be interested in that.

Turning back to Harley and Helena, who was staring down a couple of guys. Harley turned around and had a huge grin on her face.

“what did Kitten say, is she coming?” Harley asked excitedly.

“Yeah. Said she would be here in about thirty minutes. Told me to tell you not to kill anybody.” Harley’s face turned into a pout.

“not fair, that not fun at all.”

“who is coming again?” Helena asked still staring at the twenty-something men in front of her. Harley had already lost every interest in them.

“Kitten! My girlfriend. She is the sweetest woman. She always comes when I call.” Harley answered dreamily.

“Girlfriend? When did you have time for that?” Dinah asked.

“well at penguins place and saw her. It was love at first sight. I got distracted and got into trouble with some of penguins henchmen when…” Harley was cut off when Mario, the leader of these men cleared his throat.

“Ladies aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked annoyed, pointing toward the rest of the men.

“oh keep your panties out of a twist, will you. We all know you don’t like to be here but are purely doing this from a deep rooted resentment toward women. I guess mommy issues. now shush, I was telling a story.” Harley fired back, her psychiatrist peeking through at one point.

Mario growled, being fed up with this woman and the whole situation. He lunched toward her but stopped when a deep growl pierced the air as the club doors busted open.

The woman who walked in looked pissed and Dinah felled sorry for whoever caused that. The men who guarded the door even took a step back.

“kitten!!” Harley darted toward the woman and just about tackled her.

“Kitten!!” you heard Harley before you could spot her in the crowd. The moment you spotted her she was already in midair. the moment she was in your arms she buried her face in your neck.   
having her in your arms felled right and with your animal so close to the surface you could help but purr. A deep sound that vibrated from your chest.

“one night Harley. One night a month.” You sighted.

“I know, but this time it isn’t my fault I promise. I know how agitated you get when you can’t shift. I’m sorry.” She looks so sad as she pouted. You kissed her while setting her down.

“it’s okay, darling.” Her happy mood was back in an instant, dragging you toward two women. Who was surrounded by maybe two dozen guys. If you didn’t know Harley as good at you did, her mood swings wood give you whiplash.

“Kitten these are my friends, Canary and Huntress.” You gave them nod in greeting and then turned toward Mario.

“you the reason for all this commotion?” your voice had taking the undertone of a growl. The male looked at you unimpressed, fool.

“Who are you?” he asked trying tower over you.

“a whole lot of trouble if you don’t leave.” This made all of them men laugh. You ignored them and turned toward Harley and her friends.

“we’re leaving.” You told them and pointed toward the door. Not wanting to be here longer than necessary. The smell of all the testosterone gave you a headache.  
Turning toward the others a hand gripped your shoulder and you froze, Harley tensed too.

“let go!” your patience was draining fast. You preferred to leave before things escalated. You panther was ready to attack, your eyes started to glow bright gold. Harley noticed and turned toward Mario.

“yeah, pall I would do what she says. I have seen what happens when she gets pissed and it ain't pretty.” She said so casually.

Mario didn’t listen and turned you around and tried to intimidate you again, only making you angrier.  
Your cat flashes over your face, snarling at Mario. Claws started to extend. You had enough of this man. Shaking free you try to turn away again, but he just grabs your arms again.

Snarling you turn around and burry your claws in his throat? The movement was so fast he had no time to react. When you looked him in the eyes you saw the life drain from his eyes. Not wanting to prolong his death you end it and he falls on the ground his blood running over the floor. Your claws are stained in blood and your glowing eyes only make it a more scary look.

“Anybody wants to at anything to that?” you ask turning toward the rest of the men razing an eyebrow. They all vigorously shake their heads.   
You walk outside, followed by Harley Dinah and Helena.

Harley didn’t want the night to end on such a sore note, so she invited Dinah and Helena into the apartment the two of you shared. You had gone into a grumpy mood and hadn’t said anything the whole ride. You immediately head toward the bathroom and close the door.

Harley leads the other women toward the couch and tells them to pick a movie, while she gets some drinks and snacks. The two look at each other with a confused look.  
Even though Harley wasn’t fazed by you how you killed the guy, they still had questions.

Harley plopped down on the empty sofa with a sight.

“Finally home.” She exclaimed with a laugh.

“hum, Harley?” Dinah began.

“What happened. I have never seen anybody kill like that.” Helena finished.  
Harley looked at them confused.

“what, kitten?” realization dawned on her.

“oh, she is a shifter. Normally she woods at the woods today. That’s why she is so grumpy at the moment. She uses a strict schedule for her transformations, she uses it to relieve the pressure of her animal so to speak.” It was like Harley was explaining the most natural thing in the world.

Both thinking it to better to ask you the questions they had instead of Harley, they didn’t ask further, but it might explain the nickname.

The way you killed was like anything they had ever seen, you just ripped a guy’s throat out with your bare hands.

A roar broke the silence? Helena and Dinah shot up in their seats and Harley just grinned like a fool and darted toward the bathroom.

“kitten!” she giggles hysterically when she’s pushed back by a panther twice the size of a normal one. You rub yourself against Harley’s legs, making her giggle harder.

Dinah was mesmerized by you, you were mesmerizing. When you noticed her looking at you, you flashed her something she could only call a grin.

You flop on the couch Harley was previously sitting on and took in her scent. Both woman and animal loved her smell. Helena and Dinah were just surprised at how much you acted like an ordinary house cat.

The next thing Harley does is only something Harley would do. Instead of sitting in an empty spot, she lays down on your back and starts stroking your fur.  
The whole night is pretty much like this, with Harley laying on top off you. Halfway through the movie Dinah and Helena start to relax. When the movie is over they arrange to see each other for coffee sometime the next week and Harley promises to take you with her so they can ask their questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you like.


End file.
